You And Me, Always And Forever
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Sarah lost to Jareth, but escaped, causing a chain reaction in events that lead to her staying with the Tsukino's. The Senshi and the Dark Moon find themselves being drawn into a lovers quarrel, but there are things from the old Moon Kingdom involved.


**Title: You And Me, Always And Forever**  
**Author: Princess Destiny **  
**Email: In Profile **  
**URL: destinysgateway DOT com **  
**Couple: Usagi/Mamoru and Jareth/Sarah **  
**Rating: M 15+ **  
**Summary:** What if Sarah never made the thirteen hours and Jareth won? He decides to keep her but Hoggle helps her escape. Jareth sends Goblins to get her back and one accidentally gets sent to Tokyo...The Scouts have just defeated Beryl, Anne and Alan have left and they are fighting The Four Sisters. Then Mercury's computer picks up a strange life-form and they discover the Goblin...who can talk...who says his master is a goblin king! Is this Goblin King is cahoots with the aliens? And what about Sarah, the girl from America who is staying with Serena?...A girl who always seems to be around when the Goblins attack...and to make matters worse, Jareth has decided that if the babies aren't wished away...He should come and get them himself...  
**Chapters: 1/9  
Status: Completed  
Year Started: 1999  
Year Completed: 2000  
Year Revised: 2011**

Comments: Hi everyone! Good lord, I always wondered why there were only seven reviews for this Fanfic. It's because I never added more than one Chapter. O_o Don't ask me how the heck _that_ happened. I will be posting up the entire Fanfic for you all over the next few days. It is a Crossover with Sailor Moon and Labyrinth, which are my two most favourite fandom's. The pairings are Jareth/Sarah and Usagi/Mamoru and it is based during the Sailor Moon R season. The Outer Senshi do make an appearance in the story and there is a _very_ happy ending for all in the last Chapter. I think the reason I never posted the rest of the Chapters is because Chapter One was a revision. As the Fanfic was written back in 1999, only three years after I started writing Fanfiction, I was in _dire need_ of editing. I will most likely have to edit the next Chapters before sending it out. *Sigh* It's hard to do because I'm in pain and am on a computer I borrowed temporarily, but I'll do what I can.

* * *

**Got a 'Sailor Moon or Labyrinth' Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Fanfiction Archives for the **_**Official **_**'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
and 'Jareth And Sarah' pairings! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

Please enjoy the Fanfics I find on my site that I hadn't posted here and comments would be wonderful!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**YOU AND ME, ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**The Castle Beyond The Goblin City**

"Give me the child." The young woman said quietly, voice firm.

Sarah Williams' dark brown eyes were filled with determination. Her hands swung loosely at her side, eyes locked upon those of the Goblin King. A man, at that moment, that was looking as uncertain, as she was sure.

Her pride and sureness were communicated easily to Jareth. And her confidence. An emotion that The Goblin King had not been able to destroy, even after making her go through dangers untold. It was disquieting to see, to say the least. At this point in the game, he would have usually expected to see fear mirrored in her eyes. But no, not Sarah's. An indeed, non had ever gotten as far as she inside his Labyrinth. Within his game.

Jareth paused before answering, walking towards her, his filmy grey cloak blowing softly around him. His blue-grey eyes watched her carefully. Assessing her. Her emotions, her every move. "Sarah-beware. I have been generous, up until now, but I can be cruel." He warned softly.

"Generous! What have you done that was generous?" Sarah said incredulously, advancing another step towards him.

Jareth stared at her. Could it be, that she truly had _no_ idea of all that he had done for her? Done out of an emotion that the mortals called love-and that the Goblin King had never truly felt. Well, perhaps only once before... So long ago. "Everything! I have done everything that you wanted." He told her almost harshly, unbelieving that she had not seen what he had done for her.

The blonde man's eyes narrowed slightly in anger and pride. He would _not_ let this girl-child get the better of him. She would not win this game! "You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening-" He said mocked gently, walking around her.

Sarah turned swiftly along with him, in order to keep him within her sight. She did not trust him as far as she could throw him! And yet, here he was, trying to convince her that he was not the villain. It was a futile gesture on the Goblin King's part. She would not loose Toby. She had come so far!

"-I have reordered time." Jareth went on, watching her carefully. He realised that he did not entirely have her attention-and he was losing her. He gestured smoothly with one gloved hand and a thirteen hour clock appeared in the air. The hands turned back, spinning crazily. "I have turned the world upside down-"

Sarah continued to advance on him, her arms outstretched.

He retreated deeper into the shadows, knowing that he was betraying himself with this weakness, but unable to stop himself. She was too damned confident-and he was so close to losing Toby _and_ her! And the Goblin King, wanted Sarah Williams, more than he had wanted anyone in his entire existence.

"And I have done it all for _you_!" He looked into her eyes when he had said this-and all that he saw, was a determination to get her brother back...

She wasn't really listening to him.

"I'm exhausted from living up to your expectations." He told her, abruptly losing all patience. How was it that this child did not know all that he had _done_ in her name? Would she ever understand him? Or herself... "Isn't that generous?" He demanded harshly.

But she merely walked towards him, forcing him to retreat as she continued her deadly words. Sarah had not been swayed by his words in the slightest. He was merely trying to stall her-as he had through their entire game. For a moment, somewhere deep inside, Sarah's heart reached for the Goblin King's. She was so tempted to give in, accept him...

But only for a moment.

And then, her resolve strengthened. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City."

* * *

"Listen!" Said a Goblin, one of a nest in a dark corner of the Castle. All of the Goblin paused in their games, listening hard. Something important was going on-but it escaped most of them, just what it was.

* * *

Jareth was retreating step by step. His lips firmed, gloved hands clenched at his side with anger and hopelessness. Yet, he would not show weakness! He had offered her all-only to be rejected. She was not worth it. Or was she?

Sarah kept pace as the Goblin King backed away from her, almost fearfully. Yet with that indomitable pride that she had come to know of him. She felt a surge of triumph. He was retreating from her! She was winning-but had to finish the words. "To take back the child that you have stolen." She recited, eyes watching his every move. He had stopped his backward movements and obviously had another trick in mind.

"For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom-"

"Stop!" Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her and she stopped moving. "Wait! Look Sarah, look what I'm offering you." He raised his left arm and made a large elaborate gesture with his gloved hand. A glowing crystal ball appeared in it, a myriad of rainbow lights moving through it like water on a bubble. The Goblin King spun it around his fingers skilfully, yet his smile wan-almost resigned. "It will show you your dreams. You remember?" He murmured, eyes tired.

The brunette suddenly realised that she was looking into the eyes of a man who had lived centuries. And he seemed so-tired. So Resigned. As if he had known she would beat him and yet was still going to try and beat her-no matter the cost.

It was perhaps his life.

She took a deep breath, eyes flickering briefly with understanding, then resolution. Sarah stared silently at the crystal for a long moment. Her lashes fell down to briefly cover the faint anguish gleaming in her dark eyes. This had been a man that she could have one day loved. Learned to love. A King who had promised a world of magic and show her the dreams buried inside her heart and soul. But-she could _not_! Not and loose Toby. Her little Brother was all that mattered now.

Jareth had been silent and now, she looked at him again, eyes showing nothing but determination. She stepped forward again.

"-and my kingdom as great." She went on slowly.

* * *

Dozens of Goblins listened from the pit in the throne room, waiting as they always did for their Ruler to beat the girl or boy stupid enough to wish their sibling away. King Jareth _never_ lost.

But it didn't look good this time, as someone actually knew the words that would defeat the Goblin King.

"She's going to say _it_." A Goblin hissed in alarm. There were murmurings of disbelief among the Goblin ranks. A girl? Beat their King?

"She's going to say the words." Gabbled another, in agitation. They all looked at each other. Could it really happen?

* * *

Jareth was watching Sarah's face, as she struggled to find the words and he knew that his time was close, if only he could tempt her...If only there was a way to get through to her. Make her forget the little Brother. It had been about him at the beginning, he needed the baby. But then, it had turned to a deep need for Sarah herself.

"I ask for so little," He said holding out the crystal enticingly, near to her face. "Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want..."

Sarah was frowning, shaking her head in frustration as she tried to remember the words that just eluded her. The Goblin King's soft grey gloves were just under her nose, the beautiful crystal almost brushing her chin. She was sorely tempted to look down, but restrained the urge-with difficulty. If the Goblin King had known just how CLOSE she was to accepting-But not.

"And my kingdom as great...and my kingdom as great..." She said in great frustration. Giving in was not an option! If only she could think. But it was just so hard with him so close. Sarah had an irrational urge to throw herself into his arms. Maybe he would make her his Queen? Or would she end up as much a slave as Hoggle?

"Damn, I can never remember that line!"

* * *

A Goblin shook his head decisively. "That's not it. Never."

"Shh!" said another. The other Goblin murmured in agreement. If only they weren't so stupid, they might have summoned help for the Goblin King. As it was, they merely sat there.

* * *

Sarah fists were clenched white, she had come so far! She was thinking frantically. What were the words? Forget the Goblin King! Forget Jareth and his pretty words, his offerings of dreams and to rule along with him-

Jareth took a step nearer her, his hand still outstretched with the crystal. Trying to entice her and to hide the desperation in his eyes. Was that a flicker of unease in her beautiful eyes? She seemed not only uncertain of the words, but also of _saying_ them. He felt a brief surge of hope. Could it be that Sarah had fallen for him after all? And did he care? Did he crave her for a play-thing or a Queen? it had been so long since he had loved. And she had-betrayed him.

Jareth's eyes froze._ 'No! Never again!'_ He hide the hatred and cruelty in his blue-grey eyes quickly. There was one more card to play. "Just fear me, love, do as I say," He told her in a gentle voice. "And I will be your slave."

* * *

"Nah," A Goblin shook his hideous head. "It doesn't look like it now, does it?"

* * *

"...kingdom as great..." Sarah muttered thinking hard and ignoring Jareth's hand as it almost brushed her face, ignored the proffered crystal that would give her everything she ever wanted...

Ignoring his persuasive words, that promised her delights beyond mortal comprehension. Her heart was thundering in her ears. Had she really heard right? had the Goblin-Jareth...offered her his love? She hesitated, looking into his eyes searchingly.

_'No. I can't!'_ She gasped inwardly, opening her mouth to speak.

The clock abruptly struck, each gong sounding as if the toll of doom had come. And so it had. Sarah gasped in complete horror, the breath stolen from her body with the shock of it all. She felt her eyes dilate slightly, yet saw clearly, the desperation in Jareth's eyes disappear. It faded away to the briefest flash of relief and statement-even regret of some sort.

And then, satisfaction replaced it.

* * *

In the Castle the Goblins all came out from their corners and danced and howled with mirth.

"Too late! Hehehe, she couldn't remember the words!" A Goblin gloated and soon a party was in full swing. What had they even worried about? She was only a girl. Just like all the rest who had wished a brother or sister away. And just as much a fool.

* * *

Sarah's eyes were wide in horror as the clock struck for the last time and then a cold terror entered her veins.

Jareth withdrew the crystal contemptuously, flicking his hand so that it disappeared as if it had never been.

Belatedly, the last words popped into her head, seconds too late and she could have screamed. "You have no power over me." The young girl whispered, looking into Jareth's eyes, as if her own could have the power to destroy him.

"Too late my dear Sarah. You have lost and Toby...is _mine_!" Jareth laughed triumphantly, his eyes opening mocking her as Sarah stepped back afraid. All her confidence had gone now that she knew there was no way to defeat him.

And he knew it.

She had lost when she could have truly won-by accepting him. But the girl-child had rejected him-and his love. And she would pay for it. He hardened his heart, thinking rapidly. Her actions would not go unpunished. And she would never leave him. Never know another's touch. Never fall in love with a mere human. Sarah would be his for as long as she lived, whether she hated him for it or not.

"Oh poor Sarah." Jareth mocked her lightly, walking towards her arrogantly and reaching out a hand to her face. He tilted it up to the light and saw the fear and dread in them. She didn't even have the power to pull away, but she did blink back her tears bravely. He again felt an admiration for the girl-child that had dared to defy him. Something flashed into her eyes so quickly that he almost didn't catch it and then it was gone...and she was angry. He saw fury replace all else.

"Don't pity me, Jareth! I was no match for your tricks!" Sarah blazed at him, wrenching her chin from his gloved hands and spinning around so that her back was to him. She'd be damned if she would give that arrogant Goblin King anything to mock her about!

A soft laugh broke the silence after a moment and Sarah almost turned to see what had amused him so much. She was surprised when Jareth took her arm and tucked it into his, walking back through the arch he had entered through. She was stunned at his act and a look sideways confirmed that his blue-grey eyes were brooding, yet still vastly amused by something.

"You are defeated, yet you still dare to defy me." Jareth said, almost delighted. His blue-grey eyes echoed the emotion in his voice. Sarah was _never_ a bore. He had to give her that. And it was a certainty, that he would never tire of her. "Only you would dare Sarah, only you!" He laughed loudly as they made their way up the dark stairs and into the Escher room.

"What are you going to do with me?" The brunette asked nervously, as they made their way up and down and along ledges till she could not say whether they were up or down or sideways. She was completely lost. And she did not understand what was going on. What was the Goblin King going to Do with her? She felt a shiver of fear at the thought, remembering the Oubliette. The slimy walls and steady dripping of water that would certainly drive her insane-with time.

"Why nothing. Nothing at all." Jareth laughed in secret amusement when she frowned, confused. The girl had no idea at all of what he had in store for her. But she would find out soon enough. And though, a part of him regretted what he must do, another gloried in it. Sarah Williams was now HIS. The baby was his and he-had won.

"Nothing? Then I can leave? And Toby too?" She said hopefully. _'Maybe-maybe it was all just a joke? I can take Toby and go? And forget him too.'_ She added the last part almost regretfully. To never see him again...

Jareth gave her a patiently incredulous look. "I thought that you were smarter than that, Sarah. To every lost game-there is a forfeit." He murmured in her ear, suddenly stopping and she was forced to stop too because her hand was still tucked into his arm.

"A...forfeit?" Sarah asked, unease travelling up her spine like icy hands. Now, as she stood before him, she felt again that terrible fear of the unknown. The Goblin King was again the menacing figure she had first seen, silhouetted before the darkness of the night and the flashes of lighting. An impressive, forbidding man. No longer was there anything-compassionate in his blue-grey eyes. Nothing that she had come to-know of him.

"But of course. You agreed to play my game; my rules. And you lost. The forfeit was your Brother, as you very well know." The Goblin King let go of her hand and walked back a few paces, then swung around to face her.

"Toby is now mine to do with as I wish. And you..." Jareth paused as if in thought, though a wicked smile played around his mouth. And his eyes already showed his icy nature as all amusement fled.

"And you my dear Sarah will spend an eternity trapped in my Escher room, never finding the way out. I've seen people go mad for less." He laughed coldly as her eyes widened in terror, she realized she had no idea how to get out...

"No! Jareth, no!" She screamed as he started to fade away and she raced towards him only to have her hands fall right through his body.

"You are _mine_ now Sarah." Jareth taunted, fading completely and ignoring the wail of terror and despair that echoed throughout the entire Castle.

"No!"

* * *

A figure, standing in the shadow of a staircase, shook her head sadly. She shifted her grip on the staff and watched as the girl collapsed to her knee's. She cried, as if her heart were broken. The cry of the hopeless, where such determination and confidence had been just moments before. A part of her wanted to go and comfort the girl, but it was not yet time for them to meet...and there _were_ rules to this sort of game. Not his game, to be sure. But games all the same.

Games within games.

She cast a dark look upwards, towards the heavens and her red eyes flashed in annoyance. Some people, thought that it was funny to keep her apart from the rest of her race in such a manner. But she was far from pleased. Though through the long lonely years of Millennia, she had grown somewhat used to the ways and rules set upon her for her task..._'This must be. It is-a necessity.' _

"Oh, Sarah. I wish that I could interfere-but it has to happen this way." The woman said compassionately.

She half reached out a hand to the dark-haired girl, but a silent thunderclap that only she could hear, echoed throughout the place, a warning not to interfere. She snatched back the hand as if it had been burnt and sighed. Her red eyes watched Sarah for a moment more and then she touched her staff lightly and concentrated.

A smile crossed her beautiful face as she saw a small part of Sarah's future and for then she was content to leave the girl to her fate...soon all things would change...

_'And for the better one could hope.'_ The woman shook her head, smile turning bitter-sweet. "But there will be hardships-and losses for one."

* * *

**The Same Day,  
Tokyo**

Usagi stared down at the flowing water, her mind far away. It had been a month since Ann and Ail had left Earth, with the help of the Senshi and the Doom Tree. Not long afterwards, Chibi-Usa had arrived and Mamoru had broken up with her. Two days had passed and she still wanted to cry over it. Her heart had shattered into a million pieces that day. He had still rescued her as Tuxedo Kamen, but he was so cold. It seemed that she would never have peace! And just after he had remembered her too! It wasn't _fair_!

When someone tapped her on the shoulder she spun around, automatically falling into a fighting stance. But she was off-balance, being her usual klutzy self. Usagi shrieked in shock, falling backwards awkwardly and almost tipping off the bridge.

Minako, who was watching in amusement, quickly grabbed her friend before she could hurt herself. "Hey girl, you have to watch it!" The Senshi of Venus said, laughingly.

Usagi glared at her. "I wouldn't _have_ to watch it if you didn't startle me, Minako!" The blonde grumbled, turning back to stare into the water under the bridge. A reflection joined hers as the other blonde gazed down at the ripples in the water, her expression as wistful as Usagi's.

"What are you thinking about, Minako?" The smaller blonde girl asked gently, turning slightly to see her friend's face better.

Minako sighed, then grinned slightly. "It just that, with Ann and Ail gone...I thought it would be..." Minako began.

Usagi grimaced knowingly. "More peaceful? You don't want to be Sailor Venus forever and now there is those weird sisters attacking...I feel the same way. About being Sailor Moon I mean."

The Senshi of Venus grinned tightly, her hands gripping the rail as she leaned over to get a better look at her reflection in the water. It rippled, distorting it so that she could barely recognize herself. "Yeah, I don't want to be her all the time. It's great us all being together, but all the fighting...you know?"

"I know Minako, but hopefully we can defeat them easily and with no more Dark Kingdom-trash. And I can get back to my favourite past-time!" Usagi bounced up, almost dancing with glee. Mamoru was her favourite thing in all the world, but there was always her old love of food to cheer her up. A little.

Minako straightened and gave her friend a suspicious glance. "And those would be?"

"Oh _Minako_! You should know me well by now. Food and my Prince of course!" Usagi giggled, grabbing the other blonde's hand and dashing down the bridge towards the centre of town.

"But he doesn't even talk to you, Usagi!" Minako almost yelled, trying not to drag her heels as hurricane Usagi dashed around people and amazingly didn't fall flat on her face. Two airheaded blondes, running, equalled disaster!

"What was that, Minako?" The Senshi of the Moon shouted back, her face intent as she headed for some unknown destination.

"He broke up with you and doesn't want to see you ever again; you didn't forget that?" Minako screeched as she jumped to the side to avoid a pole.

"Of _course_ not," Usagi yelled back indignantly. "He's my boyfriend and I'll get him back! He didn't break up with me exactly...it's just a rest from each other." If only she could really convinced herself of that fact.

Minako groaned as her Princess dashed past people haphazardly, almost knocking them over and yelling all the while.

"Excuse me!"

"Outta my way!"

"Coming through!"

"Blondes on a mission!"

"Ah, the ice cream parlour! Made it." Usagi exclaimed in relief, she skidded to a stop but failed to mention it to Minako, who kept going and slammed into her.

Cursing filled the air as Minako smacked into her and Usagi was launched through the air. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but strong arms came around her and she sighed in relief, throwing her arms around her savoir.

"Mamo-chan? Have you forgiven me?" She gushed automatically, for the moment she was back in time when Tuxedo Kamen always rescued her. She tilted her face back for a kiss-but she was abruptly dropped.

"Eww!" someone said. Definitely not a man. And not a tall, handsome, jerky-type either.

"Why did you do that-Makoto!" Usagi's indignant speech died off suddenly as she finally opened her eyes and saw the tall girl standing above her with a disgruntled expression on her pretty face.

"Jeez, Usagi! I like you, but not that much! Try to kiss me again and you'll end up in the river!" Makoto declared, slightly embarrassed.

"She almost put herself there already." Minako said ominously.

Usagi blushed bright red. "Er-sure, Makoto. Sorry, I thought you were...someone else." She mumbled, melancholy. She turned and glared darkly at Minako, who was bent over double with laughter.

"Oh this is _classic_! Wait till I tell the others." The blonde gloated, sitting down at one of the tables outside the ice cream parlour. She blinked when two shadows blocked out the sun. Makoto and Usagi stood there with their hands on their hips, glaring. Minako realized maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

"If you tell _anyone_ about this, you'll end up in the river!" Makoto threatened, though there was an amused twinkle in her eye.

"What? That Usagi tried to kiss you and called you Mamoru?" Minako giggled, her eyes wide with innocence.

Usagi groaned as she and Makoto sat down and the blonde buried her face in her hands. "Rei will never let me live this one down. My life is over! Hey, can I bribe you Minako?" Usagi said hopefully.

The Senshi of Love put a finger on her chin mock-thoughtfully. "Hmm, I don't know, Usagi. This is great black-mailing material," Minako mused.

Usagi gawked at her in disbelief. "_Minako_!" This girl was one of her best friends in the world?

The other two Senshi grinned at each other.

"This is the girl who kicked Queen Beryl's ass and sent Ann and Ail packing?" Makoto said incredulously, rolling her green eyes skyward.

Usagi raised her head and sniffed somewhat haughtily. Her chin went up and she gave them that 'hey, who's the Moon Princess around here anyway?' look.

"I'll take a chocolate sundae-Usagi's shout, of course. You have to watch and not eat until I've finished, Usagi and I won't tell Rei." Minako added hastily, watching as her friend's face got red with frustration.

Usagi pouted as she took out her purse and ordered the sundae. But then her eyes got wide and intent as the sundae arrived.

Minako was sure to eat it fast in case her friend decided to steal it. Usagi was known for her love of food and it was never safe to eat around her!

"Finished yet?" The Senshi of the Moon demanded, half-rising from her chair as Minako delayed over the last bite.

Minako dropped the spoon hurriedly, backing off as Usagi scowled at her again. It was a great way to make someone lose their appetite! "Yeah, yeah. All done." She said hastily.

Usagi grinned broadly, diving into her purse again.

Makoto turned to talk to Minako when an ear-piercing shriek rent the air.

"No money! You spent the last of my money, you blackmailer!" Usagi turned and glowered at the two of them. Makoto had hardly stood up for her, after all. And couldn't help it! That sundae was all that had kept her going all through School on Friday. Was it her fault that her mom only gave out allowances on the weekend? And now, through a terrible slip of the tongue, her yummy desert was a distance thing on the horizon!

Minako took cover under the table, long blonde hair flying out behind her. _'Oh no!'_ she thought, grimacing as she crouched under the plastic table ungracefully. _'What happened?'_

Makoto hid quickly behind a serviette, holding it protectively over her face. Her fingers tightened until she almost ripped the flimsy paper. _'What's wrong now?'_ She thought in exasperation. "Usagi! Stop that racket and tell me what's wrong!" Makoto finally yelled, her green eyes impatient. She dropped the serviette to grab and shake the blonde. Really! Would Usagi _never_ grow up?

Her wails could still be heard a fair distance over Juuban-even blocks away, according to Umino's 'little black book'. He had all the newest and most reliable gossip. Perhaps the only reason that the Senshi put up with the annoying guy.

"Minako's...sundae...took all of my...allowance!" Usagi moaned dramatically, each word punctuated by a shake from Makoto. The blonde gasped for breath as the brunette abruptly released her.

The Senshi of Jupiter sighed. "I can't believe that she's the Princess of the Moon! Maybe Luna made a mistake?" she said hopefully, sinking back into her chair. She blew exasperatedly at the bangs of her fringe, blowing them back from her forehead.

Minako carefully peeked up from under the table, from between her slender fingers, to see if Usagi had finished her dramatics yet. All that could be seen were her fingers, a bit of blonde hair and one wary blue eye. "No kidding!" She muttered. _'Usagi strikes again!'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Hoggle walked as stealthily as he could manage through the halls of the Goblin Castle, a mean trick for a small dwarf. He had left Sir Didymus and Ludo outside, where they were keeping a watch out for any Goblins. Hoggle peered around the corner and then dashed forward, his eyes darting left and then right. Three doors down was his destination and a minute later he raced forward and pressed his back against the oak door fearfully. He looked around as if expecting someone any minute and then he spun to open the door and dash inside.

"Made it." He muttered, closing his eyes in relief. He opened them quickly and stared around with mild curiosity...Jareth's room. No one had _ever_ been inside this room, it was off limits.

The dwarf gazed at the large canopied bed, the table with all sorts of precious objects, the fire place and then his eyes fell on another door to the right of the bed. He padded towards it swiftly and opened it carefully, wincing as it creaked loudly. His eyes widened as he saw it was a Library, each wall had a shelf that reached to the roof and each was full of books.

"Well, well," He said, walking towards a table that was cluttered with books. He picked one up with interest and glanced at the words, trying to make them out with squinted eyes.

"Bah! Stupid rule about no one but the king being able to read!" Hoggle grunted in disgust, wishing he could know what sort of Book Jareth read. He threw the Book down and it hit something with a metallic thunk, he gulped and moved slowly towards the other side of the table, where the Book had landed. In the centre of the long table was a bundle wrapped in red velvet and Hoggle unwrapped it reluctantly. Inside was a box, covered with jewels that glowed with a red fire and Hoggle's eyes lit up greedily. Then he remembered Sarah and decided to open the box.

"Ah ha! Just what's I was looking for." Hoggle grinned as he pocketed the item within, after only a cursory glance and then he re-wrapped the box reluctantly.

"No, Sarah needs me. I can think of the jewels later." He muttered, putting the bundle down and heading back out the door. he made sure to close it securely and then looked around Jareth's room once more before exiting the room and dashing back down the corridor to his companions.

"I got one of Jareth's Crystals." Hoggle panted as he skidded to a halt before Sir Didymus and Ludo.

"Well done, Sir!" Didymus crowed in delight, Ludo muttered an agreement and Hoggle flushed for a moment in pride.

"It was easy," He told them, then he turned and they made their way towards the Throne Room, knowing they might have to fight their way through. The room was full of cavorting Goblins who noticed the intruders almost immediately. Hoggle sighed with relief when he saw that Jareth was not in sight.

"Get 'em!" A Goblin yelled.

"For the Lady Sarah!" Sir Didymus shouted, as they were confronted by hordes of Goblins.

"Sarah!" Ludo roared his agreement and Hoggle tightened his grip on the Crystal, they would only have this one chance to get it to her. The Goblin King would not let them have another...

* * *

Sarah stared at nothing, her eyes swollen and puffy. She had been crying for days, it probably had been a week since Jareth had left her there. Food had miraculously appeared three times a day, but for the most part she had ignored the food. She had wandered forever through the Escher room, up and down and ever sideways...but with no luck. No entrances seemed to be _anywhere_.

Jareth had never appeared before her again, although sometimes she felt as if she was being watched. He had not come to gloat over his victory over her, which was very strange. Had he put her there to be forgotten, going slowly made from the Escher room which had no exit, or up or down?

Eventually despair settled in her and she broke down and cried her eyes out. Toby was probably a Goblin by now and she was trapped in this room for an eternity, Jareth had said so and he hadn't come for her yet.

"Oh Toby, I'm so sorry." Sarah murmured, her eyes focusing for a moment. Then she saw all the stairs around her and she burst into tears again, her shoulders shaking with the strain.

"My Lady?" A voice echoed through the place and at first Sarah didn't hear it until it was repeated. "My lady?"

"Sarah?"

Sir Didymus and Hoggle's voice entered her foggy mind and her head shot up swiftly, wondering if she was imagining things.

"Here! I'm here!" Sarah shouted hopefully, desperately wondering if she were imagining it.

"Sarah!" Hoggle yelled, suddenly appearing at the top of a staircase, upside down. Hoggle shouted in shock at the position he found himself in, seemingly right about to fall to his death. His eyes widened and he crouched, clinging desperately to the edge of the ledge he was on.

"Hoggle, it's okay, you won't fall...for all I know, _I'm_ upside down." Sarah called, her eyes filling with tears again, but this time happy tears. She was so glad to see her friend.

"Sarah, thank god I found you, here...catch!" He said urgently, throwing something bright towards her.

Sarah made a leap for it and almost tumbled down some stairs, but the throw had been true and she whispered a brief thanks as her fingers closed around a smooth surface. It was a Crystal, one of Jareth's, though it seemed slightly larger and she stared down at it in confusion and fear.

"I stole it from his room. I don't think it's an ordinary Crystal. It might be able to get you home." Hoggle said loudly, getting her attention.

Sarah grinned, feeling her confidence coming back to her. "Oh Hoggle, thank you!" She almost glowed.

Hoggle swallowed hard, staring back at her lovely face. "You're welcome, now try and get out of here before Jareth finds out. Goodbye Sarah." He grumbled, embarrassed.

Sarah looked over at him and belatedly saw that a rope was tied around his waist, smart Hoggle, he wouldn't get lost in the room like that. "Thank you." The girl whispered, waving forlornly as Hoggle turned back the way he had come and disappeared. She stared down at the Crystal in her hands and turned it around and around, trying to figure out how to use it.

_"It's a Crystal, nothing more. But if you look into it this way, it will show you your dreams"_

Jareth's words came back to Sarah and she took a deep breath, looking into the Crystal's depths.

"Think of home, think of home." Sarah muttered and a light sparked deep within the clear depths. It pulsed brightly suddenly and Sarah was entranced, the world became as bright as day and she closed her eyes against the glare. A warmth spread throughout her body and she felt power and a gentle heat before everything went black.

The last thing that she heard, was Jareth's enraged voice calling out her name.

"Sarah!"

* * *

**The Exact Same Time,  
Juuban, Tokyo**

Ami was studiously doing her Math work in class when her bag beeped frantically.

The class fell silent, staring at her.

"Ami, do you have a beeper?" Miss Haruna asked incredulously.

The Senshi of Mercury blushed bright red, reaching down to clutch at her bag. "Uh, it's my watch, the band broke," Ami explained hurriedly, feeling Usagi and Makoto's eyes on hers.

Miss Haruna seemed satisfied until Ami's bag beeped frantically again.

Ami thought of a plan quickly, and slapped a hand against her forehead as if she had forgotten something. "I just remembered, it's time for my medicine." The blue-haired girl lied.

The teacher stared worriedly at her. "You're taking medicine, Ami?" Miss Haruna asked in concern.

Ami nodded frantically, getting to her feet and edging towards the door as her bag continued to beep. "Yes, for...for...my cold!" She said, coughing theatrically and reaching behind her for the door handle.

"A cold? Ami, you don't have a-mmrp!" Usagi started to say, then was cut off as Makoto's hand covered her mouth before she gave the game away.

Makoto stared at Naru innocently when Usagi's friend stared at them both in curiosity. "Hehehe," The brunette laughed nervously, uncovering an angry Usagi's mouth and looking towards Ami, who was almost out the door.

"Well, you better go take it then." The teacher said impatiently.

The genius nodded gratefully and dashed out the door.

"She better not give it to us! I wonder if it's the common cold...or the flu? If you compare virus'-" Umino's voice rang out.

Ami dashed down the hallway and into the girl's bathroom. She checked all the stalls and then pulled her Mercury computer out of her bag. It stopped beeping when she flipped the top up and typed in a command.

"Hmm, an unusually high power surge...where is it centred? It doesn't look like Dark Moon energy." Ami muttered, typing and the computer gave her an answer after a moment, a picture of a world map coming up on the screen. A tiny red dot flashed and Ami's mouth fell open slightly, surprised to see that it had not come from Juuban.

It had not even come up in Japan!

"America. Centred at-New York City!" Ami gasped. The surge had been just like the power of a Senshi and she was suddenly worried. Could the Dark Moon they had been fighting, have extended their power draining to the rest of the world? So far, they had never gone beyond Tokyo...but then again Beryl had been after the Silver Imperium Crystal and the four sisters didn't seem to even _know_ about it.

"But why in America?"

* * *

Sarah sat up swiftly, groaning as she felt the back of her neck. She was lying of the floor of her bedroom, head almost underneath the bed and she had obviously been lying at an odd angle.

"Wait a second! I'm home!" Sarah yelled happily, getting to her feet and dashing to the door. She swung it open and ran down the hall to her parent's room, hope in her eyes.

"Toby? Maybe it was all a dream..._please_ have been a dream." Sarah pleaded as she opened the door and peered inside the darkness. There was no stir of life and Sarah swallowed in fear. She flicked on the light switch and fell against the door jamb in a faint. The crib was empty, Toby was really gone and the Labyrinth real.

But this also meant that the time she had spent in the Escher Room had not passed in the real world. This was the same night she and Toby had been taken! Eyes widening with horror, Sarah felt a deep panic fill her. She could not explain this to her parents!

Just then there was a noise downstairs and the front door opened.

"Sarah? Sarah, we're home! Sarah?" Her dad called up the stairs.

Sarah backed away from their room, her eyes on the top of the stairs. She hit the wall and crouched down, trying not to scream. There was nowhere to go...and no way to explain what had happened to Toby...

"Oh my god, how am I going to explain this?" Sarah cried silently, tears pouring down her cheeks. She was still backed into the wall, almost curled into a ball when her dad and step-mother came up the stairs, worried that she had not answered them.

"Sarah! What's wrong?" Her dad yelled worriedly as she raised a tear-stained face to them.

Her step-mother sensed something and ran towards her room while Sarah's dad crouched next to her. But Sarah could only stare over his shoulder and watch as her step-mother walked towards the crib.

"Toby-" Sarah muttered, her lips turning blue with shock and she barely felt as a warm hand was laid on her forehead.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed, but his word were suddenly drowned out by his wife's shriek of despair.

"_Toby_!"

* * *

**That Night**

Back in her room, the full Moon was shining through her window. Sarah left the curtains open so that it's comforting light would shine upon her bed as she slept. The Moon had always comforted her.

The teenager went to her dresser and sat down, then frantically began removing all trace of her childhood. All the pictures, the jewellery, anything at all that remained of her fantasy world. Especially the Book of The Labyrinth. She put them into her draws and closed them calmly, though unconsciously her fingers lingered on The Labyrinth.

She spun, startled, when she heard someone sigh, but there was no one there.

The police had questioned her for hours, but all she could say is that she had fallen asleep and someone had gotten into the house. It was confirmed when they found the broken latch in her parents room, though she could not have told them that an owl had smashed his way in then turned into a Goblin King and stole her baby brother.

Sarah felt so numb and her eyes were red-rimmed as she stared at herself in the mirror's reflection. her step-mother would never forgive her, she knew, she blamed Sarah for falling asleep and her father had not acted much differently. They would never look at her the same way again.

"Oh Toby, if only I could have gotten you back!" Sarah cried out, throwing herself onto her bed and letting the tears come, she knew without a doubt, her little baby brother was now a Goblin.

* * *

Sarah walked slowly down the supermarket aisle, looking down at the list. Her step-mother had asked her to do some shopping for her just before the store closed for the night and Sarah had agreed readily. She had tried to get along with her step-mother better, since returning from the Labyrinth two days ago, but the woman merely stared at her coldly. Sarah had agreed just to get away, she wished she were dead really, rather than see that blank, impersonal look in her father's eyes whenever he met her eyes at her.

"Where are the darn pasta sauces?" The dark-haired girl muttered, scanning the shelves. "Ah, there they are." she smiled triumphantly, putting it in the basket with the rest of it. Then her melancholy feelings came surging back and the smile faded just as fast as it had come. A scuttling noise attracted her attention and she looked around, but saw nothing.

She resumed walking and then the noise came again, sounding suspiciously like someone following her...

"Is anyone there?" Sarah called out, but there was no answer and she threw a look over her shoulder nervously. She didn't see anyone and she was sure she was the only person in the shop this late. With only ten minutes to closing, maybe it was the guy at the counter? A nagging sense that she should know something bugged her, but it was as elusive as a four-leaf-clover.

"Hello?" she said, falling silent to hear an answer, but there was none. She took a deep breath and forced herself to walk calmly to the freezer area for the frozen vegetables.

"Hmm, carrots...beans?" Sarah muttered as she leaned over to pick up the packs and something brushed against the back of her knee. She shrieked and stumbled back, dropping the packet of beans so that it burst open and scattered all over the floor.

"What the hell was that?" The brunette whispered to herself, staring around wildly, but seeing nothing.

A course giggle sounded and then running feet, many of them. The shelves began to rattle around her and packets flew off in all directions. _Goblins! _It had to be them. She would know the sound anywhere. She ducked and crawled along the floor on her knees, trying to keep her head down as the food continued to fly around madly.

"Oh god, I have to get out of here!" Sarah crawled faster till she came to the end of the aisle, her head froze when she saw that the guy at the counter was gone. She didn't think twice and dashed for the main doors, only to discover they were locked. She rattled them frantically, trying to open it but it didn't budge.

Jareth had finally arrived and was coming for her. She should have realised this earlier, but things had been so terrible with her family, not to mention the doubts crushing her spirit. Could she have done anything else to save her baby brother? Had she really taken his Labyrinth serious?

No, she had not.

"Stay calm Sarah," she told herself in a shaky voice, standing with her back to the door and trying to peer down the aisles. "Maybe there's a back door!" she exclaimed dashing down the aisle closest her and moving towards the back of the store. There was more giggling and scuttling noises and her blood froze as she caught sight of what had been terrorising her.

"No! Oh no. Not again!" she yelled, running past the Goblin on the shelf and it sniggered, throwing rice after her. Sarah was panicking, how could the Goblins be here? She had escaped Jareth and he couldn't come into her world without being called, right? Were they here for revenge, maybe he could send _them_ in his place to capture her again?

She reached the back of the store and skidded to a stop, her eyes wide. In front of the back door there were about seven Goblins, grinning maniacally. They were dressed in armour and carried long spears, with wicked-looking metal points.

"Damn, damn _damn_!" Sarah shrieked, turning and running back the way she had come.

"Get her!" a Goblin yelled and they all ran after her. Sarah sprinted down and aisle and then up another, trying to lose them but they just grew in numbers as the Goblins from all over the store joined in. She finally lost them when she got one aisle ahead and looked around frantically, her eyes falling on the whipped cream. A group of the Goblins charged around the corner and Sarah held out the cream before her, finger on the nozzle.

"Eat this!" she yelled, spraying the stuff. It flew through the air and smacked into them, covering them and their faces with the white stuff.

"Ha ha!" Sarah crowed, taking off again as more Goblins came into the aisle. "Damn it, how many are there?"

"She's getting away!"

"After her!"

"For the King, charge!"

They were a few meters behind when she decided to trick them and feigned ducking down an aisle, then stopped. They went charging past her and she dashed off the way she had come, towards the left side of the store.

"Shtop! I-I order yoush to shtop!" a slurred voice commanded and Sarah skidded to a stop, the Goblin was barely on its feet and it reeked of alcohol. A broken bottle lay at his feet and he had obviously found the alcohol section of the place and gotten curious. She briefly wondered if Earth alcohol was stronger than the stuff they had drunk in the Labyrinth.

"You're _drunk_?" Sarah said incredulously as the Goblin swayed towards her.

"Ish not drunk! Jush a lil shloshed!" the Goblin declared, trying to aim his spear at her, but it kept weaving about and he squinted blearily.

Sarah stopped gaping and charged forward, kicking the Goblin across the room like a football. "Out of my way!" she said, scowling.

The teenager dashed off again. She looked behind her as she was running and saw that there were no Goblins in sight...in fact, the store was dead quiet. She looked around suspiciously, the up in fright as the lights went abruptly dead.

At first she didn't know what to do, she was far into the store and away from windows so it was blacker than the night. Her eyes were barely adjusting and she groped out for the shelf. Instead her hands touched material and a warm body underneath, she shrieked and stumbled back.

"Who's there?" she almost whispered, deadly afraid that she already _knew_ who she had brushed against. There was no answer and she bit back a whimper of fear, she edged backwards till she felt the shelf behind her and then walked away quickly. She moved as silently as she could but moments after the person began to follow her, boots making loud noises on the tiled floor.

Sarah moved more quickly until she suddenly ran out of shelf and almost sprawled onto the floor. Everything was so dark and her fear was almost suffocating, she reached out for another shelf and her finger's brushed a face.

She gasped in terror, spinning to run away but the person grabbed her, pulling her back into a warm body. A person wearing a soft leather vest and something hard dug into her back. She froze, feeling the person's body all along the back of her and the person's breath in her ear.

"Frightened Sarah?" A familiar voice purred.

Sarah stiffened as she recognized the voice, as impossible as it seemed. He had gotten into the real world, she had underestimated him and now she knew she was going to pay. "Oh, god! Why can't you leave me _alone_!" Sarah whimpered, almost fainting, but Jareth held her up.

"I own you Sarah; you lost. But unfortunately, I can't take you back with me now until _you_ say the words yourself...or someone wishes you away." his voice mocked her.

The dark-haired girl was still frightened but her confidence was coming back.

"What do you mean?" she whispered. Jareth released her slightly, running a finger up the inside of her neck. She shivered involuntarily at the feeling of his gloved hands touching her skin.

"Your step-mother isn't very fond of you at the moment I have noticed, perhaps if the Book were to fall 'accidentally' into her hands?" Jareth suggested tauntingly.

Sarah gasped in horror. No, he wouldn't do that, would he? And Karen, she would never be stupid, of cruel enough, to wish away her step-daughter? After picturing the angered looks that Karen had been giving her lately, she knew with dread that the woman _would_ do it. It would be poetic justice, wouldn't it be, for Toby's sake? But no one would be rescuing Sarah.

"You can't escape me Sarah, you played by my rules." The Goblin King went on almost conversationally.

Sarah struggled to get away from him, but his hands tightened around her, his cool gloved hands smoothing over her hips and up under her breasts as if he truly had a right. It was scaring her, but at the same time, she couldn't help the thrill that went through her body. Jareth had barely touched her in his Labyrinth, but when they had danced and he had his arms about her, she had felt a delicious desire to be in that moment forever.

"You somehow escaped and I intend to have revenge Sarah, I'm going to make you life-" Jareth paused and Sarah flinched as his lips touched her ear almost caressingly. "-a living hell." he purred. Then his arms were abruptly gone and the lights came on simultaneously.

Sarah stared around wildly, her eyes panicked a she saw nothing.

"No!" she shouted, jumping violently as a hand touched her shoulder, she spun around at the defensive to see the guy from the front counter. Jareth had obviously left because the guy had come and Sarah was vaguely thankful.

"Are you okay, that black out must have scared you. Sorry." the pimply young guy apologized with a shrug.

Sarah managed a smile, then backed away quickly. "Thank you _so_ much. I have to get home, it's late!" she called over her shoulder as she dashed out of the place and the guy stared after her confused. Why had she thanked him?

She was chilled as she walked along the sidewalk, trying to figure out an excuse for not having the shopping. She heard wings above her and glanced up to see a white owl ghosting through the air, it hooted and Sarah gasped. Then the owl transformed into Jareth and he stood in her path.

"Where were we? Ah yes, my revenge." Jareth said softly.

Sarah's eyes fell on the chain around his neck and the crescent Moon with the Crystal. Absently she recognized it as the object that had dug into her back when he held her earlier and it got her thinking of Crystals.

Hoggle had given her a Crystal to get back and now she recalled his words: _'I stole it from his room. I don't think it's an ordinary Crystal.'_

What if it _hadn't_ been? If only it hadn't gone missing, after all the trouble she had completely forgot about it.

"Leave me _alone_!" Sarah almost shrieked at him as he stepped closer, she panicked and kicked futilely at him. It missed completely but he seemed to be startled at such a childish act from the girl he had so admired for her confidence. She had faced him down at every turn.

_"I-I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I want my baby brother back. He must be so scared."_

_"Don't defy me."_

_"And you Sarah-how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"_

_"It's..." she hesitated. "It's a piece of cake"_

_"You are frightened Jareth"_

_"So are you"_

_"Yes."_

_"Give me the child."_

_"Sarah beware, I have been generous up till now, I can be cruel."_

Jareth glared at the girl almost cowering before him, where was the spirit inside her? Where was the girl who had been so defiant? It was as if she had lost her will, when she had lost the game!

"But the game has just begun." he spoke aloud.

Sarah looked ready to bolt. "I won't play any game with you Jareth, as you said, I have to wish myself back." She pointed out a little more calmly and the wicked smile he gave her almost chilled her blood.

"Oh but I can make you want to Sarah, you'll scream for me to stop." Jareth broke off as Sarah gave a terrified cry and dashed past him, running towards home as if the devil were after her.

A mocking laugh sounded and the Goblin King smiled as he watched her form disappear from sight. His cloak swayed around him as he began to walk after her, the Moon shinning coldly above in the night sky.

"You can't escape me Sarah, I'm everywhere."

* * *

Sarah ran inside the house, panting and crying desperately. Her step-mother came into the hall with a tea-towel in her hands and looked at her coldly. Then she saw how frightened her step-daughter was, how pale her lips and how wide with terror her eyes were and her heart softened slightly.

"Sarah? My god, what's wrong?" she said urgently, running over to Sarah and making the girl sit down on a chair. But Sarah couldn't stop sobbing and her step-mother was at a loss, she'd never hated the girl as much as now but something had frightened her badly.

Then a knock sounded and Sarah stopped crying abruptly to look at the door in barely concealed horror, her step-mother didn't notice and went to answer it.

"Wait! Don't open it!" Sarah cried out a moment too late, she sprang to her feet as the door was pushed open roughly. Jareth stood there, long black cloak swirling around him.

Sarah's step-mother reeled back in shock, both from the force of the door smacking her back and from the menacing sight of the strangely dressed man standing there.

"Sarah, I believe we were having a talk when you so rudely ran off?" Jareth said softly, ignoring her step-mother.

The woman backed away uncertainly, looking from her step-daughter, to the man. He was dressed in grey tights, black leather vest and white shirt. He wore black knee-boots and a long black cloak that gave him a menacing air. His hair was long and spiked at the top and his eyes a mocking blue-grey.

"Go away!" Sarah demanded, taking off up the stairs.

Jareth stepped over the threshold, his eyes following her. He sighed almost...fondly, after all he did so enjoy to hunt. The door slammed shut behind him and Sarah's father finally came into the room to see what all the noise was.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" her father demanded.

His only response was a sardonic smile.

Jareth removed his long black cloak and threw it towards Sarah's father as if he were a servant. The man caught it automatically and clutched it uncertainly as Jareth advanced further into the foyer. "Be a good boy and hang that somewhere handy for me." He said haughtily, brushing past both humans and heading purposefully up the stairs.

"Now wait a darn minute! You can't just barge in here, I'll call the police."

The Goblin King stopped and smiled coldly at them both, his gloved hand resting on the railing. "You do that and you won't see another dawn. Neither will your daughter for that matter." he threatened quietly, his eyes glinted tauntingly at them as if daring them and they didn't move.

The Goblin King laughed and continued swiftly up the stair and towards Sarah's room.

"Do something!" Sarah's step-mother yelled at her husband, but Jareth ignored their voices as he reached Sarah's closed door.

Sarah gulped in fear as the door handle rattled, but she had locked it and hoped it held. A part of her knew it would not and sure enough, a moment later he appeared on the other side. A Crystal was in his gloved hands and he stared at Sarah intently. They said nothing and she moved back another step as he advanced towards her.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, I was going to make your life hell." Jareth murmured, stopping a foot from Sarah's form as she stood near her bed.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah told him desperately and he smiled condescendingly.

"You really didn't think that would work did you Sarah? It would have in the Labyrinth naturally, but only because you had thirteen hours and we were playing a game." There was patient disbelief in his eyes, that she still had not recognized his power.

Sarah lifted her chin bravely and faced him, her eyes meeting his defiantly.

"Ah that confidence! You truly were a match for me Sarah, but not anymore. You played my rules in my world and now it is time to play them in yours." his lips lifted in a smile as she looked wary, but refused to look away.

"It is time for a _new_ game." he took a step closer, amused that she steeled herself when her fear would have made her retreat. Perhaps her spirit was not _all_ crushed, she had lost Toby, the respect of her father and well, her step-mother had never liked her but now she _hated_ her.

"What do you mean? And how are you here anyway? No one called you!" she said as she realized this, she had called him the first time.

Jareth looked rather bored, yet there was something in his eyes. Something he was hiding. "You don't think that I have to be _called_ to come into your realm do you? I can come anytime I wish. It is only with the taking of the baby's and children after a summoning, that I am restricted."

"But..." Sarah began in a lost tone and he lifted a hand to silence her as a banging started on her door and her father called her name urgently.

"Sarah. The game has begun, let's see if you think it's such a piece of cake this time!" he laughed, then spun the crystal in his hands and disappeared in a flash of light.

The teenager just stood there, stunned and then raced over to open the door.

"Sarah! Are you all right, where is he?" her father demanded.

His daughter walked back to sink on to her bed in shock, feeling numb. "He's gone, don't worry. You are in no danger." Sarah said quietly, confusing her parents. Her step-mother didn't try to comfort her and Sarah would not have believed it anyway.

"What do you mean?" her step-mother asked, her eyes a bit wild.

Sarah raised tearful eyes to them. "It's a game, you aren't a part of it. He wants revenge."

"What game?" her father demanded, getting impatient that Sarah was avoiding their questions.

"You wouldn't believe me." Sarah said wearily, staring at the Moon outside.

"Try me." her father said.

And so Sarah told them what had happened two nights ago...

"You expect me to believe that there is some Goblin King terrorizing you?" her step-mother said incredulously and her husband shot her a warning look.

"He wasn't exactly dressed like a normal person and the menace I felt from him...and he has Toby." her father shivered as he remembered the cold eyes. There had been a power in that man that he could feel straight away and now that he knew about The Goblin King, it had been explained.

"He's not Toby anymore and you can't ever tell anyone about this, they wouldn't believe you anyway." She avoided the icy look in her step-mother's eyes.

"You could have gotten him back!" she screamed at Sarah, turning away with a grief that was echoed in her step-daughter's eyes.

"I tried. I tried so very hard," Sarah murmured wearily, tears falling down her cheeks unnoticed. She looked at her father and for the first time in two days, there was love and pride in his eyes.

"I believe you Sarah." he told his daughter and she looked at him with surprise.

"Truly, I didn't think you would...I hardly believe it myself." She murmured, casting a nervous look at her step-mother, who as biting her lip in thought. A calculating look in her eyes that made Sarah shiver in apprehension.

"All right, I have to admit it all makes sense, in a way. I don't totally believe it all, but I have an idea. We have to send you away to keep you safe." Karen said after a long moment. There was no remorse in her eyes for what she was about to do.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. "What? Where would I go?" she demanded, jumping to her feet and watching her father warily, for he seemed to agree.

"I'll send you to my friend in Tokyo, an old friend, Kenji Tsukino. He moved to America when he was twenty-four and got married to a woman, Ikuko, then he moved back when she got pregnant," Sarah's step-mother explained gently, for once sincerity shinning in her eyes and Sarah felt grateful. Then the woman's eyes hardened again and her fists clenched.

"I'll never forgive you Sarah and I will admit it would be best for us all of you left...for while." she concluded nervously, seeing the steely look in her husband's eyes. It had been the first time she really confessed to disliking Sarah and he was angered by it.

"It sounds like a good idea, if The Goblin King isn't listening." Sarah said softly, trying to hold back the tears and looking around as if expecting to see an owl or a Goblin. Or maybe Jareth.

"I don't think so," her father soothed and his daughter dived into an embrace, holding him close. Her step-mother patted her arm slightly, but it felt cold and Sarah shied away from the touch.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sarah said tearfully, then went to her wardrobe to pull out a suitcase.

"I'll go and ring him now, it shouldn't be too much trouble to have to stay there, I'll say you want to complete School there. His daughter Usagi is about your age." her step-mother said coldly, then left so that Sarah and her father could be alone.

"Oh dad, I told you she never liked me!" Sarah's voice broke and he hugged her tightly, then helped to pack her stuff.

"I know, now I can see it. You know Sarah, I really don't know how I didn't see it before." he said in an angry voice. "She only needed this excuse. We've already lost one child, and now she wants to send the other away."

"It's all arranged, I told him you'd always wanted to do your studying in another country, his daughter will be delighted." Sarah's step-mother said quietly as she re-entered the room.

Sarah looked up at her and her eyes hardened. She turned back to her father. "I shouldn't let him get to me this way, is there anywhere he won't find me?"

"He won't find you in another country, I doubt if he's been in this world that much, from what you've told me." her father said soothingly and a slight smile crossed Sarah's tired face.

"That's true I suppose, but he said that the game had just begun." Who was she kidding? Jareth didn't visit New York exclusively for his kidding ventures. He could go anywhere in the world.

"Oh Sarah, really. You will get away from him and in a few years he will have forgotten all about you." her step-mother said a bit scathingly, her earlier prejudice about Sarah coming through again despite everything. Sarah's father glared at his wife, unforgiving in the circumstances and she relented with a sigh. He was seeing her in a new light and he didn't like what he saw. "I'm sorry Sarah, but it was my son that was at stake and you could have _tried harder_!" her step-mother cried, tears coming into her eyes and Sarah watched with an ill feeling as her father comforted her.

"I've arranged the flight for later on tonight, we have to get you out of here as soon as possible." the woman sobbed, clinging to her husband.

Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that her step-mother was more than happy to get rid of her, she had really never wanted another woman's daughter. What an opportunity after all, she'd never really liked Sarah and though she tried to hide it most of the time, the girl could see that this situation had damaged any relationship they might have had if Toby had survived.

"Thank you," she managed to say without glaring at the older woman, their eyes met and an understanding flashed between them. Sarah saw that she was right and the woman wanted her gone, but her step-mother saw that Sarah knew this and her gaze faltered as Sarah's eyes became icy. Whatever she saw in her step-daughter's gaze must have been terrible because she turned away, hands trembling and her eyes showed fear for a moment.

Her parents both went back downstairs soon after and Sarah was left alone with her thoughts, she hesitantly went to her dresser draw and took out the copy of The Labyrinth, it was too dangerous to leave in the house. She turned and picked up the Music Box and her eyes met the small one's of the figure within, it seemed to her as if all the dreams she had ever had were in that gaze.

She shook her head wistfully, there were no dreams left...but she packed it and the Book into a small carry bag all the same, reminders that it was all real and Jareth was probably going to kill her sometime in the future.

She sat down for a moment as she tied the strap on her bed and was startled when something rolled against her, she froze when she saw it was a Crystal. A slightly larger Crystal than what Jareth usually uses and ever as she watched it pulsed a bright white, a pure colour that had Sarah transfixed with wonder.

For a moment she saw herself within it, dancing in Jareth's arms and it closed in on their faces. Her eyes were wide and delighted, her lips smiling dreamily, a look of love. And his...

Sarah's lips parted in shock. Jareth's eyes returned the look. The Crystal lost its power and went clear, leaving a desperately confused Sarah behind.

She stared into its depths for a while longer, lost in thought. She had thought she had lost the Crystal when she returned, perhaps there was a reason it had remained with her. Then her hands tightened around it and she put it in the carry bag with the Book and Music Box. Hoggle had been right, it was not an ordinary Crystal that had helped her to escape...but now was not the time to test it capabilities, she had a plane to catch.

And a new life to start.

"Damn you Jareth." Sarah murmured as she took one last look around her room and then left.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The Next Chapter will be up in a week.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. There are over 3,770 Fanfics for over 100 Couples and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
